Butterfly
by sakuramae
Summary: A songfic about Fuu and Ferio. The song is by Mariah Carey, and I just felt like writing a story containing one of my most favorite anime couples. Please read it!


Butterfly 

song by Mariah Carey

Disclaimer: Okay, the characters DO NOT belong to me. CLAMP owns these characters and the world they live in. The song also isn't mine, it is a song by Mariah Carey. Hope you like it, and don't e-mail me with flames, cuz I couldn't care less.

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
  
_

Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi walk towards the castle courtyard for the last time. Hikaru and Umi look at Fuu as the Magic Knight who controlled Windam walked steadily towards the prince. 

"What is it, Fuu?" Ferio asked, concerned. 

"We decided that we have to leave this place, forever," Fuu said, not trembling, "Hikaru, Umi, and I…want to go home." 

Ferio clenches his hands. Leave? How could she? Didn't Fuu know that he loved her? 

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise  
  
_

_ Sighing, Ferio nodded, hiding his true feelings. Summoning up Clef, he explains to the high mage that the Magic Knights will now leave Cephiro. _

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly _

Fuu trembles as she looks at Ferio one more time. This was hard for both of them, but it couldn't be helped. She had a life to go back to…a family to return home to…Ferio wouldn't understand. 

Umi and Hikaru look uncertainly. They weren't sure this was for the best. Hikaru would be leaving Lantis, and Umi would be leaving Ascot, who she only got to know for a little while. The two knights were lucky that they weren't as fixed in their relationships as Fuu and Ferio were. Lantis and Ascot understood, but Ferio was something else. His love was too great. 

_I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And I truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land _

Ferio looked once more at the Magic Knights that came from another world. Shaking his head to stop tears coming out, he turned his back and walked out, leaving Clef to do his magic. The three Magic Knights took a deep breath, then looked up at the portal that showed their beloved city. Walking up to it, Umi disappeared first, followed by Hikaru. Fuu looked around for one last time and followed her friends, thinking of the loved one that she left behind.

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
  
_

Through a window, Ferio looked on as the Magic Knights disappear into the portal. He let a tear fall as he sees Fuu for the last time…knowing that he'll never see her again. Turning away, he walked towards the throne room, to go back to his life in Cephiro.

_I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't overflowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way it feels to fly  
  
_

4 years later… 

Ferio looks out the same window that overlooked the balcony where Fuu and her friends had disappeared. He missed them terribly, and the pain still hasn't gone, but he still continued to hope. Yet, during four years, you would think they would have returned by now. He wondered how the three looked like, since Ferio himself grew taller. 

In Tokyo… 

Fuu is walking out of her university…carrying books. Umi and Hikaru, who were waving at her, meet her. Hikaru stops waving when she sees that Fuu had been crying. They didn't know that during her lessons, she suddenly remembered the people of Cephiro. She remembered the prince that swept her off her feet when she was only 14. Fuu looked down at the floor, wishing in her heart that she would see him again… 

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
  
_

Ferio sighed, letting go. He couldn't wait anymore, now that he was old enough to take a wife. His first duty was to choose a wife and he had no choice but to follow. Ferio gave up hoping and left the window, never to return. 

_So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
  
_

"Ferio!" someone cried out. 

The prince looks wildly around, and sees the love he almost gave up on, and he ran to her, taking her in his arms and promising himself never to let her go again… 

_Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly _


End file.
